


A forgotten but Unexpected Gift

by Morteaforu



Category: Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable
Genre: Aegis is a Sweetheart, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I make myself cry, I make myself sad, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mentioned Fuuka Yamigishi, Mentioned Ken Amada, Mentioned Mitsuru Kirijo, Pain, References to Canon, References to Major Character Death, Sad, happy valentines day, more hurt then comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morteaforu/pseuds/Morteaforu
Summary: A year after hamuko's death Shinjiro finds her valentines gift.This is a sad one sorry...





	A forgotten but Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day have some sad! :D

Shinjiro sat on his bed boxing his few personal items back into a cardboard box. All that was left to pack was his clothes.   
He was leaving it was hard for him to believe it wasn't the way he expected to go. One he wasn't dead like he should be... Years of  
using Persona suppressants had left him on deaths door before a bullet tried to finish the job. But still his body stubbornly clung   
to life. He spent months in a coma. Sights, sounds, touch, and even memories faded from him as he laid still just breathing. Two   
death had not only refused him worse yet since waking up his body started to recover which mystified him. His doctor was shocked at   
his progress. The hell.. He was even starting to be able to regulate his own body temperature though he was still sensitive to the cold.  
Placing the half full cardboard box back on his desk he flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"This... This will be good.."

The dorms where closing for good.

He was moving into a small apartment with Aki, Ken and Koro-chan it was close to a restaurant he works at. And this way he could keep   
the two out of trouble but he had no doubt that Aki would still find a way to. Ken was making progress but he knew he still had along  
was to go. Koro-chan was dealing with things probably the best out of everyone but sometimes he would wait by the door for her. Not   
that he could blame him sometimes he caught himself watching the door expecting her to come slipping through the front door all smiles  
healthy, laughing and so alive. Shinjiro sighed running a hand through his hair he glanced at his yet to be put away calendar.

"...Its almost been a year."

 

He rolled to himself so he was facing the wall curling slightly into himself his hands slightly out stretched. He stared blankly at the   
surface of the wall trying to focus on something other than thoughts of her. That failing he closed his eyes trying to focus on his breathing  
but that just dredged up thoughts of the last time he had seen her. She looked so peaceful like she was merely just asleep they stood crowding   
around her hospital bed. Listening for her to draw her last breath. He was holding her hand as she passed. It was so cold...

His eyes snapped open and he sat up. Gasping for air... Pain teared and clawed at him just from the memory of that night. Sleep was now out of   
the question... He might as well take a shower and go to the kitchen. He can make something for Ken's soccer practice tomorrow... He took a few  
unsteady steps to his dresser to grab some fresh clothes but his hand caught on something other than fabric. He blinked and pulled it out. It  
was a semi flat package wrapped in red paper with hearts and paw prints. 

"..The hell?"

How long had this been in here? Flipping it over he searched for a card finding one tucked under the ribbon. Seeing the hand writing made his   
breath catch. 

"Happy Valentines Senpai <3"

He nearly dropped it in surprise just catching it before it hit the floor. He walked back to his bed setting the gift down staring at it. He   
reached a hand out for it before hesitating. This was just bound to rip open the still fresh wounds on his heart already the bright red that  
matched her eyes so well was making a fresh tear. Without thinking he dash out of the room slamming the door. He almost collided into Akihiko as   
he opened his door to find out what the slam was about.

"Whoa, Shinji! Whats-"

"... Later." Shinjiro growled out turning to hurry away but Akihiko caught his wrist.

"No seriously whats going on? Your face looks pale.. Are you feeling okay?" His eyes wide with panic Akihiko slapped his free hand to Shinjiro's forehead  
trying to check if he had a fever. 

"...Aki." 

"Your a bit warm.. Shinji are you sick?"

Ever sense Shinjiro was out of the hospital Akihiko acted like he was made of glass like he would shatter at the slightest thing. And Although he   
understood and appreciated that the good natured morons worries about him it annoyed him to no end. 

"Hold on let me get Fuuka and Mitsuru."

"AKI!" Shijiro gritted his teeth and punched Akihiko's shoulder knocking Aki's hand off his head in the process.

The punch was meant to communicate two things a reassurance that he was fine and a warning to not press any further. The information seemed to sink in Akihiko's  
brain and as he let go of Shinjiro's wrist.

"... Ah I got carried away again, huh?"

"... Obviously you moron."

"Sorry... Shinji."

"...Mhmm"

"..Hey. I'm still worried so let me know when you feel like talking about it okay?

"...Fine."

Aki gave him a playful return punch on the shoulder and went back into his room. With that Shinjiro made his way down stairs to the lobby and sure enough Koro-chan  
was sat stationed at the door his ears drooped down slightly. Shinjiro made his way into his kitchen he set to work making a small mix of snacks the work made  
him feel more relaxed as he focused on his knife work. Before he knew it he had packed and slid the completed snacks into the fridge for tomorrow. He looked back  
at Koro-chan who had laid down next to the door still waiting patiently. Washing his hands and drying them he made his way over to him running one of his rough  
hands through his fur. Koro-chans tail wagged a bit but he didn't look up still staring at the door.

("I'm sorry she's not coming back..")

"..Hey do you want to go for a walk?"

That got his attention as koro-chan yipped and began running around the lobby excitedly. Shinjiro let out a small chuckle he grabbed Koro-chan's lead off it's hook  
and snapped his collar on leashing him. As an off handed thought he texted Akihiko where he was going not wanting a repeat of earlier. with that they where out the   
door and into the cold winter night. Not thinking about much he unknowingly walked the same route he use to use with her ending up in the small kids play park by  
the shrine. He unleashed Koro-chan sitting himself down on one of the swings expecting him to run about like normal but instead Koro-chan flopped his head into his  
lap letting out a soft wine. Shinjiro absently began to pet his head rubbing behind his ears .occasionally Koro-chan licked his hand pushing his head closer against  
him. He looked around at the familiar scenery.. Nothing really had changed much he half expected her to come over running holding to drinks for them from the vending   
machine a big goody grin on her face. He blinked as something wet hit the back of his hand he brought his free hand to his face feeling hot tears leaking from the   
corners of his eyes.

"Shit."

Koro-chan let out another whine and jumped up licking his face trying to reassure him.

"I know... I know boy..." He let out a shaky breath before burying his face into koro-chan's neck

"I miss her too."

Time passed as it always does they made their way home hanging up the lead he settles koro-chan in his dog bed for the night and makes his way upstairs. He takes a   
quick shower and makes his way back to his room face planting into his mattress not even bothering to shut off his light. He closes his eyes trying to shut down to   
get at least some semblance of sleep. He tries to readjust himself but feels his hand touch something foreign.

("Right... I left it here.")

He shifts so hes sitting cross legged, leaning against the wall he pulls the gift carefully onto his lap and stares at it. He threads his fingers over the ribbon and   
gently over the paper. His eyes tracing the swoops and dips of her messy handwriting on the card and despite the ache in his chest he pulls the card free and gently  
folded it open.

("Hey Senpai <3,   
I wasn't sure when you will wake up to find this but right now its February 14th and  
I wanted to have this ready just in case! So I hid it in a place I knew you would be  
bound to run across it!")

"Idiot... That's why you hid it there?" he smiles slightly continuing to read.

("I know we didn't get to make any plans for today and I know you wouldn't want anything   
but I wanted to.")

"so stubborn.."

("Because I love you!-")

He felt heat creep up his neck making way to his checks.

"...Yeah."

("-and I want to make sure you know it!")

"Moron how could I not."

("So let me do something girlfriendy for once and give you a valentines gift don't  
worry it's nothing fancy or expensive.")

"... I wouldn't put it past you."

("To be honest I was eye a new pocket watch for you but it was pricey and I figured you would  
get mad at me.")

"Damn right! Don't spend your money on someone like me."

("Haha I can picture the face you are making right now... You're so cute Senpai!")

"... Moron."

("Love you too! <3")

He sputtered.

("I'm actually writing this note to you super late at night sorry...")

"...Stupid what where you doing."

("I spent like the whole day by your bedside holding your hand. Sorry I know you   
wouldn't want me to.")

"Why did you... You know it's not like I would wake up..." 

("But I wanted to!")

"... Seriously stubborn."

("Anyway I recently picked up knitting and I made you this for you!!! I hope I get a chance to   
see you wear it soon... But I know that's not realistic haha ;w;")

He knows she probably meant the immediate future but it stung so much that he pulled his eyes away from the note. He let new  
tears roll down his checks as he griped the gift like it was a life saver in a storm. At last he took a long shaky breath   
in and continued.

("Sorry that's a bit to depressing for a love note like this...   
Anyway I'm sure I will someday and I can't wait to see it! Oh don't ask how I got  
your measurements that's a secret!(｡•̀w-)✧")

His face flushed almost a deep of red as his coat.

("Well this note is turning into a letter and I don't want to keep you   
from opening your gift. You don't have to wear it but it would make me  
happy to see you in it. Think of that as my white day gift! <3"  
One last thing I love you with all my heart Shinjiro Aragaki and I hope you know it!")

"I do.. God I do..." He began shacking more violently then ever his cries threatening to spill free from his lips as he held   
to bite them back.

("love your, Hamuko!")

"... I'm yours I love you. God do I love you....I love you." 

He repeated those three words over and over until his shaking settled a bit more. gently he untaped the ribbon and pulled off a corner  
of the wrapping paper trying his best to be gentle to not damage it. Slowly he pulled the contents out. It was a sweater soft to the   
touch in a shade of maroon darker then his coat. There was a small XXII embroidered in black on the left side of the collar like her hair  
clips. He smiled in spite of himself. Standing the sweater carefully in his arms he snuck down the hall into the bathroom. Taking off his   
coat, hat and black turtle neck. He stood in front of the mirror he pulled the sweater over his head. It fit perfectly. His face flushed again.

("Seriously how did she get my measurements.. Then again he remembered all the different battle costumes she seemed to have for everybody..  
Wait did she have all of their measurements? HOW?")

A gruff laugh worked its way out until he was laughing a smile plastered on his face. He replaced his coat and hat and quietly made his way   
to her room. He almost knocked but he knew there would be no answer so he slowly turned the door knob and stepped inside. His eyes roamed the  
nearly untouched room.

"...Look, I'm wearing the damn thing."

He sat down on the end of her bed.

"Sorry it took me awhile to find it." 

silence.

"I'll go visit you tomorrow and show it to you for real."

More silence he silently laid down on his side letting the small last lingering smells of her fill him.

"...I love you... Happy Valentines day."

And like that he fell asleep. Aegis later found him in there but let him be going as far as to guard the door.

Back on Shinjiro's bed there was something he had missed on the note written in the very corner on the back.

("P.S I almost forgot to say it but Happy Valentines day Aragaki Senpai I love you!")

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling or format issues, it's not really my strong suit... but I hope that you liked it. ;w;   
> sorry for the angst and pain


End file.
